


Feartale

by Myamoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lots of charcters, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myamoo/pseuds/Myamoo
Summary: Imagine that the souls of the six human children were wrong. They were opposite of what they were in the game. For example, Kindness- Is Cruelty. Well, of course there's more story to read than just that! This is a whole 'nother universe! Woooooo.
//I'm merely posting this for my older sister :)





	1. Chapter 1

Feartale-- 

 

‘You’ are a female. (Sorry males) You are an experienced Undertale player, so you know the story line. I hope you enjoy reading this, and if you yourself don’t know the story line, there is a wikipedia on Undertale that summarizes the story. Or you can download Undertale from Steam! It's such a fun game to play!  
~~~~~~~~  
Also, SPOILERS. This is the only warning.  
~~~~~~~~

Next chapter posted shortly. This is a complete story, so go nuts!


	2. Chapteh 1

You clicked on an ad on the bottom of your computer screen. The room you resided in was pitch black, while the computer screen was bright in comparison. The time on your computer read 3:42 pm, but the blackout curtains on your windows made the room as dark as night.   
Perfect.  
You swivelled in the chair a little while you waited for it to load. The ad had showed a newer version of Undertale, a game you were addicted to. There was just so much you could do with the game! The ad was directed to you personally, as it knew your name. Stupid marketing scams… But it was still another chance to play, plus it said the game was in HD. Of course you got suspicious, but your curiosity was running wild again.  
A small notification lit up on the bottom right corner of the screen, signifying the download was done. Another notification blinked to life above it, explaining that there might be viruses on the computer. Oh well, you had a pretty sound defensive firewall up…  
You ignored that worried feeling and closed out all of your tabs. The mouse slid straight towards the new game icon on your desktop. With two clicks, you began the gameplay. The HD version couldn't be all that different could it? You slid over your keyboard, trying - and successfully pressing F4- to make if full screen.   
The game started up with the intro, but you skipped it before you realized that you had even done it. Darn, you were on autopilot since you played the game so many times. Now you had to see the game itself if it was improved. No previews into the new game apparently.   
Undertale started out as the last run you played, a pacifist route. Nothing in the graphics seemed to change, no 'HD' version visible. The game led you to where all of the characters had met after fighting Asriel, right before the end scene and credits. That was weird…  
You wanted to talk to each one of them but received no response. Even after clicking the button several times. Okay. You decided to walk your sprite through the barrier... 

Suddenly your vision blacked and you felt tingly. No pain, but definitely all feeling went wrong. Sensation of your limbs evaporated, then came back full force. Almost as if you fell...

The headphones you were wearing suddenly didn't feel like they were on your head anymore. In fact, you were lying on your back. You didn't remember moving out of your chair. Or away from your computer. Why were you laying on something soft? You had hardwood floors at home. There was no distinct sound around you except for a light hollow wind. You for sure weren't "in Kansas anymore." …..Stupid reference. With a sigh, you opened your eyes.   
"What the..." You breathed out, amazed at what you saw.   
Ha, the 'HD' should be '3D', you thought. You were laying on a large patch of golden flowers, just like in the game Undertale. You were wearing a large sweatshirt that looked a lot like Frisk's did when you played. Purple and pink striped. Your pants were brown, reaching your small light brown flats. At least it wasn't too far off with what you usually wore.   
Almost hyperventilating with curiosity, you sat up. There was no way you were inside the mountain from the game, Mt. Ebott. It wasn't real as far as you knew. But if you were actually there, you'd meet Monsters. You had a slightly unhealthy obsession to the game and tried to play it whenever you could. You knew most of the ins and outs of the game, loving only the pacifist run. The genocide run had made you cringe, it just wasn't right.   
You stood up, walking away from the light and the flowers. That sounded cheesy, like a pickup line. 'You fall from heaven? Cause you're my fallen angel.' It totally fit the situation you were in. You facepalmed at the thought and continued walking. A patch of light and grass greeted you, just like when you first woke up.   
In the middle of it all, a torn up version of Flowey cowered before you. You knew what he was capable of, but you also knew that he wasn't supposed to look like that at all. One of his petals were missing! A whole petal, not to mention he had a thorny vine wrapped around his original stem. What was it for? How did this happen?   
"H-Howdy! I'm..." Flowey's voice trailed off, staring at you with wide eyes. He seemed to swallow then continue. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Y-You seem to be new h-here, to the...Uh, Underground. Aren'tcha?"   
You nodded slowly, not trusting your voice. He seemed to be afraid of you, just by the sound of his voice. What if he was tricking you into thinking that though? You couldn't be too sure.   
"Around here, uh, th-there are ways to..." He frowned to himself, trying to start over his sentence again. "Um, I mean, you won't have to be worried about dying. Just get to King Asgore and leave, he'll let you out of here. You'll be back to your humans in no time, just leave me out of whatever horror you plan on committing. Go through the hallways, find the old woman, exit the Ruins door, and be on your merry way."   
Your eyes widened at how straightforward he was, surprised that he wasn't going to teach you how to battle or even try to harm you for fun. Y'know, 'Kill or be Killed'. What horror was he talking about? 

Surely he didn't mean Genocide.

In whatever reality this was, that would make sense for his appearance. Even then, something was definitely wrong with this game, if that's what you even wanted to call it by then. This “Game reality” felt pretty real.   
Before you could speak, Flowey popped back into the ground to where he came from. A shiver ran down your spine. Oh boy, this was going to get hard to get used to.   
"Hello?" A very familiar motherly voice rang out. "Are y-you alright there child? My name is Toriel, caretaker of the R-Ruins." Toriel seemed to appear out from nowhere, looking you over.   
Your breath caught in your throat. She was missing a sleeve to her dress, several cuts were lacerated over various parts of said purple dress, and she was missing one of her horns! What happened to Goat Mom?!   
"I'm fine- What happened to you?" You asked worriedly, reaching an arm out. Toriel flinched back. Your fingers never touched her fur, she moved that quickly. She looked around almost nervously, her dull eyes flickering back to you and an empty space.   
"I"m fine, do not worry about an old woman like me. Let us get you out of here, to somewhere safer." She said firmly, walking off into the distance. You had to jog to keep up with her pace. She seemed to skip past any of the puzzles she'd make you solve originally, not even holding your hand when you both passed the spikes. In fact...She avoided any physical contact with you.   
You two eventually made it to the hallway that you'd have to walk down alone. Toriel continued walking, not sparing any glances at you. 

That Genocide idea? 

Nah, cross that off the list. If someone had committed Genocide before you got there, Tori wouldn't be helping you. Frankly, there wouldn't 'be' anyone helping you.   
"Mom, I can't walk this fast." You tried, catching your breath. You hadn't realized that you were already out of air. Usually you could keep up, in fact, you were the one always setting the fast paces with your friends. You moved some of the brown hair out of your eyes.   
"Mom?" Toriel asked, surprised. For a moment, you glimpsed the old her. "No, don't call me that." She said sternly, a rare fire burning within her eyes.   
You nodded quickly, avoiding her intense gaze. Man, you really didn't mean to say it, nor did you want to upset her. Why didn't she like being called Mom? Maybe. . . You shouldn't treat this world like the game.   
"We are almost home." She announced, biting her lower lip. You didn't realize how much distance you'd made, you were already at the crossroads where the shadow tree was supposed to be.   
Toriel continued upwards, while you stalled. You took the other path, entering an empty space. There weren't any spider webs in the donut room. You frowned, looking the room over several times more. There was supposed to be a spider bake sale, not that you liked spiders at all. You had arachnophobia, but it wasn't severe enough to stop you from at least looking.  
You shrugged the bake sale issue off, but kept it within the back of your mind. Racing back to Toriel, you met her at the shadow tree. She had waited for you.   
Not being too worried and not saying a word, she continued walking up the stairs. That small touching moment you thought you felt when you saw her waiting for you evaporated.   
You then looked for a save point and surprisingly found none. That was odd, there was always a save point at the base of the steps. Frowning more, you jogged up the steps, skipping a step each time.   
Now that you were next to Toriel, she let you into the house. The house wasn't at all how you pictured it should have been. Instead of warm and cozy, it was cold and hollow. There were patches of paint peeling off the walls, pots of dirt with not even a flower within the soil, and stains on the carpet you wished you could say wasn't blood.   
Toriel completely skipped making Butterscotch cinnamon pie, skipped giving you a cell phone, didn't show you to your room, and took you straight down the stairs. All without touching you. Damn.  
She stayed silent while walking down the long corridors, glancing feverishly towards you at times. You hadn't realized that you'd been unusually silent the whole time and that was probably giving her more reason to fear you. For the reason why she’d be afraid of you was beyond reasoning, but you had to do something. Speaking up was going to be awkward, but you at least attempted it.  
    "Hey, uh, what do you call a fish with no I?" You asked randomly. Glancing to her face, you suddenly thought you messed up. She looked startled, looking at you like you had sprouted wings from your butt.   
"I-I do not know. What?" She said nervously.   
"A FSHhhh." You giggled out, trying to hide your own anxiety. You knew it was stupid, but you didn't want to leave on bad terms with her. A joke always seemed to crack the ice, did it not?   
She looked so surprised at the joke, but her laughter was worth it. She actually smiled for the first time since you met her. "Do you...Wanna hear another one?" You asked shyly, slowing the pace down before you reached the door. One more, one more laugh and you would make a difference.   
"Enlighten me child." Toriel said with a small smile.   
"Did you hear about the guy who invented the knock knock joke? He won the 'no-bell' prize!" You joked, grinning.   
Toriel snorted, laughing at your lame jokes. She soon caught her breath, but didn't lose her smile. The atmosphere was much more at ease after your jokes, peaceful even. It made you happy, even happier that you seemed to make another person happy. Even if it was for a brief time, Tori would go to sleep smiling.  
"Oh, child. You truly are different than the others…” She breathed, closing her eyes. “I hope you find your way out safely, do not lose any hope. Through this door is the rest of the Underground, where there are many more monsters compared to little old me." She ended softly, taking a few steps back. 

She left you room to leave, but...There was one last thing to do. 

You moved faster than she could, gripping her in a tight embrace. Of course she was surprised, as was expected of her. She initially flinched, tensing up in either shock or fear. You felt her wrap her arms around you anyways, even resting her chin on your head. She smelled like pie, though it was a faded scent.   
"Be safe." She whispered. After that, you buried your face deeper into her dress. She was so kind, even if she was afraid. She was still her. 

Even so...What would the rest of the Underground look like? What would the rest of the monsters look like?

You nodded and stepped back, wiping your face off with your long sleeve. You didn't expect the feels to hit you so soon, but Toriel was always someone you'd hold closely to your soul.   
Turning around, you faced the RUINS door. Your lungs inhaled as you took a deep breath. The breath released quickly as you pushed open the Ruins door. With some protesting groans, the doors moved.  
A sudden bright light shined onto your face, and you reflexively raised an arm to block it out.


	3. Chaperz 2

In front of you was-- Nothing. 

Flowey didn't come to see you again? He was supposed to. Oh well, you tried not to pay too much mind to it. This wasn't the normal Undertale, you shouldn't compare the game to this world every time something was odd. 

Whatever this was, it was it's own thing, and you'd begin to treat it that way. Kind of. 

Walking forward, you cleared those thoughts away. Right now, you had to simply exit the RUINS. Like Toriel said, and not because you were hyped up to see Sans next. 

Your speed of walking increased. 

Bright white snow and tall dark trees greeted you, taking your gaze instantly. You sunk into the snow a little bit as you walked out, shivering once the cold air hit you like a sack of potatoes. No offense to whoever picked out your clothes, but they could have picked out warmer pants and shoes than what you had on.   
You began walking down the long strip of pathway, carefully stepping over a stick that was laid perfectly in the center. As you walked a few more steps, a sharp crack rang out. You jolted at how loud the stick cracked, reminding you about how empty the place was. You didn't turn around, you already knew who was following you.   
A bridge began to near, causing your heart to beat faster. That meant Sans was supposed to stop you right no-

"h u m a n. turnaround." A deep voice spoke. The tone and coldness of Sans's voice made your neck hairs stand.   
You turned around, holding your hand out while the other hand remained folded near your chest. You stared at the ground. 

Wait. 

He didn't say to hold out your hand... 

You quickly retracted it, blushing in embarrassment. You took a chance and glanced up, finally getting a good look of Sans. His clothes were a bit worn out to say the least, but there were no gashes like Toriel's. He still had his pink slippers too. 

What shot the most fear through your soul was his expression.

His eye sockets were pitch black. His usual smile was hardened and he seemed to be tense. You swore you would have wet yourself that instant, and you still don't know how you managed not to. You couldn't tear your eyes off of his empty sockets.   
"what's with the look kid. don't you know how to greet someone?" He asked. "my name is sans, sans the skeleton. it's hardly that humerus to stare by the way"   
The pun sounded forced, almost as if he was daring you to laugh. Sadly you did laugh, letting out a short giggle. You honestly couldn't help it, you were so nervous. Plus, the pun was that stupid.   
"hey, those bars on the bridge...my brother made those a while ago, in an attempt to capture humans. they are way too big to stop anyone so you might as well jus' walk on through." Sans said, tipping his head up. "he used to be a human hunting fanatic." 

Used to? What happened to Papyrus?! 

Your heart clenched as you thought about the endless possibilities. It was too much to think about, you just had to get through this first. Maybe he just meant that Papyrus had taken to a new hobby? Yeah, that idea was much happier than death.   
You walked across the bridge and over to where Sans's sentry station was located, but all that was left of it was a pile of wood. There was no lamp either.   
"here he comes actually." Sans said, looking surprised. He had followed you the few feet you walked, and you knew it. He scared you, just by speaking. He hadn't made a sound at all while he had walked. He didn't have the white pinprick pupils back, but...were they ever there to begin with in this universe?   
You turned towards Papyrus's form approaching, relief swelling in your chest. He was okay. He was fine. He was- 

"Oh my god." You barely breathed out, the words were so quiet under your breath. 

Papyrus looked so afraid to see you, he didn't even walk all the way over once he spotted you. The left side of his 'body armor' costume was ripped up, showing his exposed ribs. His arms were tucked in on his sides, hands holding onto his scarf. His gloves and boots seemed intact at least. Seeing Papyrus like this filled you with a burning anger.   
"S-Sans, is th-that a human?" Papyrus asked, not looking at you at all. He stared straight at Sans, almost begging with his eyes for Sans to say no.   
Sans looked at the ground, or at least you thought that's what he does when he tips his head down. He didn’t answer Papyrus. You took a few steps towards Papyrus, wanting to take a closer look at him. He stumbled back, even though you were over five feet away. Orange tears sprung into his eyes. 

That was the last thing you saw when everything turned black. His orange tears.

Your eyes adjusted to the light once more, noticing a CONTINUE button in front of you. That was the only thing creating the light, everything else around you was a pit of blackness. There was no RESET or QUIT button either, just CONTINUE.   
There was only one option apparently, and you pressed it. You had no other options.  
You appeared in the same place you had been standing at, but without Papyrus. Sans was standing behind you, like he was before. 

Again, he sent shivers down your spine. 

You turned around and tried to speak with him. "Sans?"   
He didn't reply, turning away from you. He looked stressed about something, and you didn’t want to pry.   
Spinning around, you began the journey to Snowdin town with an optimistic smile. If Sans wouldn't help you, you'd just have to figure out how things worked yourself.   
You began to think that you should have watched the intro to the game, that might have explained this universe's storyline.   
You were also worried about what would happen if you couldn't make it out of the Underground. Or more along the lines of if this was real and not just a medical related incident. For all you knew you could have had a seizure when the game started.  
You currently looked like Frisk, almost perfectly. Even your hair was correct to the computer eight bit version.  
What if you couldn't go back to your regular life? Not that you suddenly loved humanity, but this world really didn't want you here. Though, that wasn't the way you should be thinking. You had to stay Determined, you had to free the monsters no matter how costing it was. Cheesy as it may sound. If this was real, you wanted to be every bit apart of it. And if it wasn’t, you wanted a damn good dream.  
Toriel seemed so much happier when you showed her kindness, as if she hadn't seen it in a long time. Perhaps that was what everyone else needed? To be shown that not all humans are the killers that trapped them down here in the first place.   
As you walked the pathway with a newfound confidence, Papyrus and Sans were nowhere to be seen. The puzzles that were once there- You saw the remains of plastic and rocks- were gone.   
You noticed the long wooden bridge up ahead, usually where Papyrus decided to not use his mass weapon of destruction as it was 'Too simple' or something like that. Whatever it was, Papyrus wasn't there. Neither was Sans.   
With another sigh, you trudged on. Walking was getting boring pretty fast when nobody attacked you. You didn't even see a single Frogit back at the Ruins, nevertheless anyone else outside. You needed something to tax your mind with.  
"The snow falls down, The sky grows dim, The world slows down, To hear us sin, Our universe- Will never stay the same, I'm glad I came." You sang, copying the tune to a good song you knew. You had changed the lyrics of course, making it personal. That way, it was like a puzzle. Especially since you’d been missing out on all of Snowdin's puzzles anyways.   
The sign to Snowdin soon came into view, lighting up the spot. You looked around the town, not sure what to expect. What you found though, wasn't what you wanted.   
It seemed that you couldn’t enter Grillby's at all. The restaurant was locked and closed up. No shops were open either, nor the Inn.   
Not one monster was outside, except monster kid who ran after you approached him. He didn't even speak to you. The place was barren and you didn't like it. All of the cozyness from the game was gone.  
"Where's Papy?" You whined as you walked to Papyrus's house. He wasn't out front, and you couldn't get in. Then you remembered that you had to meet him out of Snowdin, duh.   
Walking even quicker than Toriel had lead you, you left the empty town. Soon, fog spread everywhere and you couldn't see anything. The fog thickened and Papyrus's familiar silhouette appeared, filling you with relief. He didn’t say anything, and neither did you.


	4. Chapteez 3

A battle suddenly started, sucking you into a different playing field. Finally, one battle! Even if it was against Papyrus, whom you’d never hurt on your life.   
Your red heart appeared and seemed to follow the normal battle scene. Your heart floated away from your body and into a white box, while your body seemed to not mean a thing.   
You looked up to your enemy, to see both Sans and Papyrus in front of you.   
"This...Isn't right." You groan.   
Papyrus didn’t seem quite right either, as he looked away from you with fear in his eye sockets. Sans seemed to be guarding Papyrus from what you could do, but he showed evident fear as well. Dark circles lined under both of their eye sockets, much more evident with Sans.   
You pressed ACT Immediately, however wavered on Sans and Papyrus's names. Which one? You pressed Papyrus on a whim, and four words popped up.   
HUG   
COMFORT   
THREATEN   
GIVE UP   
"Well, that's new." You mused to yourself silently. You wanted desperately to press HUG but you worried he'd crash the reality again with the movement. At least, that was what you had guessed what had happened the last time.   
You pressed COMFORT instead.   
Sans looked surprised.   
Papyrus flinched and covered his face, causing you to black out again.   
"Frag!" You cursed as you greeted the CONTINUE place again. After a quick glance around to see if anything changed, you turned back to the Continue button. Pressing continue, you rushed back into the reality. You suddenly paused as you realized where you woke up. 

You were chained by the neck to one of the posts in the garage. 

"What." You deadpanned. 

The chain and collar were certainly new additions, were they not? Papyrus would never...   
Sans walked into the shed, slamming the door shut. He  looked shaken up. "what do you w-want." He spoke. You weren't sure about what to say back, but before you did, Sans shook his head. "you didn't hurt him. so, what are you?" He asked.  
"I'm human?" You said, accidentally making it sound like a question.  
"yeah, that's what I thought." He said sarcastically, looking away. He fidgeted with his phalanges. "look, I can get you out of here if you want."   
"Sans?" You asked softly. "Why is every monster afraid of me?" Your voice suddenly sounded much younger than you usually sounded. He seemed uneasy about the question, but it was hard to tell when his eye sockets were pitch black. The only reason why you asked him was because he knew more than he let on, he always did. 

For once, you were given an answer. 

"only because you didn't attack papyrus…” He mumbled, giving you a warning filled look. “a long time ago, there were two races. humans and monsters. a great war occurred, and the humans remained victorious. they sealed the monsters underground, along with a barrier that prevented them from leaving." He explained, going over a story you already knew. At least, until he continued.   
"we need seven souls to break the barrier, seven human souls. we gained six already, you would be the last one that we need.” He looked away, then breathed. He continued again. “though, not many want to leave anymore. we all thought it would have been easy at first, but it wasn't. each human possessed a dominant trait, each something different. laziness, recklessness, a liar, thievery, cruelty-" He shivered at that one. "and a human filled with fear. but by then, we were already too damned to care.”  
Everything became clear after he explained the short story about what happened. He didn't even need to go further, you already understood. The six souls were the opposite of how they were in the original game, causing such harm and mayhem to the monster's existence.   
Poor poor Papyrus...   
"the question is kid, what are you?" Sans asked coldly. The question felt rhetorical, so you didn't answer. That choice was fine, since he didn't ask any further.   
You were Determination, -As far as you knew- he didn't need to tell you that. Which, he didn't anyways. He didn't know what you were, and he didn't want to either. He wanted you gone before you harmed anyone, especially his brother.   
From the explanation, you learned the reason to why they feared you. But why was Papyrus crashing the reality/Game?   
"Sans, what happened to Papyrus?" You asked.   
Sans didn't answer and seemed to glitch out for a moment. His body had disappeared for a moment, while a brief flicker of blue surrounded him. He appeared normal after that small second, but you etched that second into your mind.   
His smile had hardened instead of the worried look on his face previously.   
"Nevermind. Can you please let me out?" You asked quickly, tugging on the chain. Changing subjects was your specialty today! "And where is he right now?"   
"inside the house, probably hiding In his bedroom again." Sans said with a cold undertone. He unlocked the chain, but the collar stayed.   
You raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and looked away. "papyrus..." He half growled. You began to understand some more. In order to pass Snowdin, you had to get through Papyrus.   
Sans knew you'd get chained up again.   
Wonderful.   
As you walked out of the shed, Sans disappeared. Most likely using one of his 'shortcuts' to go somewhere. You almost wished you could do that to get out of the collar. For an unknown reason to even you, you really didn't like wearing it.   
You made your way to the fogged area again, seeing Papyrus once more. At least, his shadow again. You entered the battle to see both Sans and Papyrus. Your Soul did it’s normal thing again while you stared straight at the skeleton brothers. Sans was still in front of Papyrus, but he was less wary and hostile than last time. That talk in the shed must have smoothed some edges.  
Papyrus avoided your gaze.   
You pressed ACT and practically slapped Papyrus's name. You selected HUG this time. As you ‘wrapped your arms’ around Papyrus, the world went black again. However one thing was severely wrong, because of a cry that rang out. He crashed the reality again, but was he the one who cried?  
You slammed the Continue button, glaring at the empty beginning. You appeared back in the garage with the chain around your collar.   
"Augh." You mumble, leaning your head back. Sans entered the shed again and looked almost shy about it. A first for him. You wondered how long it took for you to press Continue in the ‘real’ world. Was it a whole night?   
Sans didn’t speak and undid the chain, letting you go. Before you left him, you hugged him. You took a big risk, in hugging a heavily armed skeleton who seemed to hate your guts. Oh well.   
You walked out of the shed before seeing his reaction. It was better that way. What if he got mad at you for touching him? You decided to run to the fog this time. Just in case.

Papyrus's shadow appeared as normal. A battle started. Papyrus and Sans showed up once more, but Sans stood next to Papyrus, not in front. Sans didn't look mad either. Was the hug okay- accepted even?  
"Papyrus?" You asked, surprised. He didn’t seem to hear you. He looked way too uncomfortable for your taste, with the way he practically cowered.  
You gently pressed the ACT button and looked at the options.   
HUG   
COMFORT   
THREATEN   
GIVE UP   
You'd never threaten Papyrus, so you for sure crossed that option off the list. You already hugged and comforted, so that was out. You didn't want to give up, so you decided to do something different. You had to.   
Going back, you pressed Sans's name. Four options popped up.   
GIVE UP  
HARM   
JOKE   
COMFORT   
You thought about this for about a minute. No harming Sans, that was suicide and pointless, and you weren't giving up. Comforting seemed off since Sans is always the strong one, so it just felt wrong. If you joked, maybe you could get Papyrus to laugh right?   
You pressed JOKE and made a skeleton pun. Something along the lines of 'What do you call a skeleton in the morning when he won't get up? Lazy-Bones!"   
Sans's smile went relaxed and he actually chuckled. "nice one kid." He said.  
Papyrus made a face, but didn't look at you. A bone flew past your heart and you were surprised if not startled by the sudden movement. You were being attacked.   
For the first time, you felt joy about being attacked. It was your first time encountering the battle sequence. A blue bone flew over your Soul and you remembered not to move. However they didn't tell you this, they never warned you about the ‘Special moves’. Could you pass it off with an excuse of guessing? You made sure to hold still anyways.  
It passed right on by without giving damage. No one seemed to question this. After a few more easy bone attacks, it was your turn again.   
You pressed Sans. You pressed JOKE again. You made a different pun this time. 'What happened to the lazy skeleton? He was bone idle!' Sans laughed, which in turn made you absolutely giddy inside.   
Papyrus's face looked how he would when Sans would make his usual puns in the game, and it made you laugh. He still hadn't said anything but you gained confidence.   
After another bone filled attack passed by. Your heart was hit and you lost five health. You worried about this, since you hadn't been able to save at all. There were no save points that you had seen walking around, would everything reset if you died?   
Your turn. You weren't sure if you should press Sans or Papyrus this time. Maybe Papy would be different? You selected Papyrus's name.   
HUG   
COMFORT   
THREATEN   
GIVE UP   
Well, not different, but you wanted to comfort him. You barely pressed it when everything crashed again. Resting your head in your hand you let out a shaky sigh. You had gotten so far.   
You pet the Continue button. You appeared in a strange place, but you began to recognize it as Papyrus's bedroom. The collar was still around your neck, but overall you were free. The room looked ransacked, just a barest of what it had once looked like. The only thing that seemed normal was his race car bed, which melted your heart. A book was next to it, a few pages ripped out. You recognized it as the Happy Bunny story thing that he was read to every night by Sans.   
"Oooh the poor baby." You cooed, resting a hand on the bed rails. "I don't know what happened here, but I'm about to fix this." You exited Papyrus's room and looked at the house in shock. The house had holes in the wall, things broken and scattered, Spaghetti in the kitchen...   
What?   
You went to the kitchen and noticed a plate of spaghetti with a note on top. It read: “Human, I...I made you Spaghetti. Enjoy the Great Papyrus's cooking! And, also, no more PUNS!”  
‘Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee’ you inwardly shrieked. He wasn't too broken! He made spaghetti! You made progress!   
You took a bite. Your face reflexively crumpled at the flavor, but you were hungry. You ate all of the spaghetti, savoring each bite because you enjoyed the thought behind it. The five health you had lost replenished, which was kinda cool to watch. Your Soul had been damaged, so some of your body had scratches or rips. Once you took your first bite, all of you healed with an orange mist. Cool.   
You didn't know that when you left the house -after trying to tidy up- you had red sauce all over your face. You were filled with spaghetti and determination. 

Fog, Shadow, Battle... There was only Papyrus. He was alone battling against you. Where was Sans?   
Papyrus met your gaze, looking afraid but he wore a smile. 

You melted at the smile. 

"Hello human. I-I the Great Papyrus...Am here to greet you with open arms." He said, spreading out his arms halfway, shaking. It took all of your self control not to cry. You selected his name and pressed ACT.   
HUG   
COMFORT   
SPAGHETTI   
HARM   
"Ouch." You mumbled. The options changed yes, but Harm was now a choice. That was something you did not want at all.   
You decided to press Spaghetti, for it was different. Papyrus noticed the sauce on your face and his smile seemed to glow.  
"Human, you have eaten my spaghetti. Did you l-like it?" He asked nervously.   
You were given the choice of Yes and No. You slammed the Yes button with a grin. He seemed to be happy with that answer.  
His name turned yellow...And it said that he was sparing you. You pressed MERCY and selected Spare so fast you worried you broke the button.   
The battle ended and Papyrus gripped you in a tight embrace. You felt so grateful to be alive.   
"Thank you." He whispered. You felt like you were going to cry, and this time your self control could not help you.   
Sans walked up from behind you two, smiling kindly instead of fearfully or angrily. Papyrus let you go, but held onto your sweatshirt sleeve.   
"you aren't like the others." Sans said for Papyrus's benefit. "cool." He seemed almost like he should be, calm and laid back. You were about to speak when Papyrus suddenly started wiping at your face very gently.  
"P-Pap-" Your mouth was assaulted. "I can clean my own-" He wiped some more. "Face." You finished. You giggled afterwards, the loud sound making both Papyrus and Sans flinch.   
You suddenly felt guilty about scaring them so much. You wanted to ask so many questions, but you didn't think that they could handle the pressure, or the past that the answers were tied to.   
"Thanks." You half whispered. "I'm so sorry about what happened here, for what my own kind has done." Your voice dipped down to a sadness you hadn't felt for a while. Papyrus shook his head.   
"It wasn't you." He said as firmly as he could. "You are a nice human."   
"I have a name too." You said, attempting a smile. "It's Y/N."


	5. ChApTeeR le 4

You three had walked back to the house, as Papyrus wanted for everyone to take a rest.   
He still clung onto your shirt though. Sans seemed to be clingy as well, but he disappeared into his bedroom all the same.   
You entered the kitchen and looked around, this time getting a better feel of the place. Papyrus followed you around the whole time, commenting quietly on a few things here and there. His actions broke your heart.   
You decided to ask about the sink, per usual to the game. He explained that it was to fit the bones he battles with underneath.   
You opened it and gasped in horror as what you witnessed couldn't be happening. The Annoying dog shied away deeper into the dark sink. It's fur was matted and bloody, the poor thing whimpered as it clung on tightly to one of Papyrus's bones.   
Ha. No Trombone from Sans. Though, you for sure weren't in the mood for any of that in the first place.   
"No..." You whispered. You reached in slowly, letting him smell your hand. He flinched away as you attempted to pet him. You ignored his whines and skitters as you picked him up gently.   
Papyrus helped you carry him, not questioning the fact that the beast still clung onto the battle bone. You cleaned his fur the best you could, distracting him when you wrapped his wounds up in bandages. You wished you had neosporin, or the fact that he’d heal just like you could.   
The Annoying dog looked much happier and gave Papyrus kisses in return. Papyrus looked sad.   
"Who did this?" You asked yourself in anger.  
"It was a human." Papyrus simply answered, shrugging. "Like all of them. They abused, lied, stolen." He looked at you with hope. "But I believe in you. Please...Keep us Monsters down here. The humans we've met. If all of them are like that-"   
"They aren't!" You exclaimed, scaring Papyrus. "Sorry. They aren’t all like that, I promise. I want to set you all free, so you don't have to be trapped down here the next time a dangerous human comes waltzing by. So you don't...So you..." You trailed off.   
He figured out what you meant anyways and pulled you into a hug. "It's alright." He said, sounding like he used to. "We just have to talk to Asgore, then you can make it so that we can all go to the surface!" He pulled you away to an arm length distance. "We can make it together!"   
You blanked. He wasn't supposed to come with you in the normal game. That was certainly new, along with all of the other things different.   
"Are you sure? It could be dangerous." You said smiling weakly. You didn't want to see him hurt, and you felt that if you died, you could come back. Possibly. Papyrus wouldn't be able to.   
"I'm positive!" He declared, still only speaking barely above a normal voice level. You wanted to let him come, but you honestly didn't know what to expect when you left Snowdin. If he got hurt, you wouldn't forgive yourself. Sans wouldn't forgive you-  
"welp, that settles it then." Sans said from directly behind you. His sudden presence made you jump, and staring into his empty eye sockets only topped the creepy cake. "we're all going." 

    You finally gained a full night’s rest after Papyrus decided that they start the adventure in the morning. Apparently the time was equivalent to around 10 pm after the last battle. For some reason, you didn’t feel the effects of weariness until you touched Papyrus’s bed. He suggested that you sleep in the same bed with him, despite Sans just about throwing a hissy fit about it. Frankly, you didn't blame him, but it hurt nonetheless. What happened to trusting you?  
In the end, Papyrus won the argument. He held you close and stuck his tongue out at Sans. Now, you’d seen a lot of the fandom things done with Undertale, and you didn’t mind it. However seeing it in ‘real life’ or whatever this was, surprised you to no end.   
Papyrus had even gotten you to stick your own tongue out at Sans, so you both looked ridiculous. Sans had sighed, rubbed his face, and even chuckled.  
    “fine, you two can sleep in the same bed. no killing my bro, and bro, no killing Y/N.” He said, locking himself in his room. Papyrus had lifted you up high, beaming up at you.  
    Now, you were cuddled up to a surprisingly warm skeleton. You had spent a whole hour asking Papyrus meaningless questions. Things that wouldn’t harm him.  
    Like for one, “Can i see your tongue again?”

    Papyrus wrapped an arm around you, holding you close. He was drifting off faster than you were. Clutching the blanket tighter, you worried about what could, would, and might happen. You were responsible for two skeleton monsters, not to mention your own life that you had no handle on. How did you even-  
    “Y/N, calm down.” Papyrus murmured. You looked up to see him watching you with concern. He then squeezed your hands, releasing the tension within them. “I know it must be hard for you, possibly even more harder than what we’ve been through. You’ve been dropped into a strange world filled with monsters you don't know and had never heard of. Over half of them are insane or missing, and they blame you for it. You need some rest, we both do. It’ll help pry the nightmares away with the two of us here.”   
    Tears dripped down your face at the same time that orange tears dripped down his. His personality was so different to what you had imagined. He knew exactly what to say and do.  
    You closed your eyes, breathing in shakily. He wiped your tears away, brushing some of your hair back.   
    “S-Sleep well Papyrus.” You breathed out, completely passing out. You were so tired- and after that moment- so happy to be alive.


	6. Cheeperz 5

\----  
You began to wonder how you got dragged into all of this. Oh yeah, an ad.   
Papyrus clung onto your sleeve, while Sans casually walked beside you. He was on edge at all times despite his laid back attitude, you could sense it and so could Papyrus.  
You were walking through the Waterfall area, the once serene place now looked haunted. Hollow sounds echoed throughout the caves, groaning as if all life was ending. Glowing blue dots mixed with yellow ones floating around in the air, causing a beautiful yet eerie effect. The walls were dark, with small blue crystals embedded in the walls.   
You couldn't see all that well besides the minimal light that came off of the walls, but Sans knew where he was going as he led the three of you. The crunch of grass could be heard, and you could feel some under your feet. Why was Sans nervous?  He already knew you wouldn't hurt Papyrus or himself. He also knew you were the only human underground, right? ...Unless his fear was of something else? 

"papyrus, get behind Y/N." Sans suddenly said, throwing his arm out to stop you and Papyrus from moving. "now."   
You stood still, stiffening when Papyrus slipped behind you. You could hear something rustling up on the cliff above, recognizing it instantly. How could you forget Undyne?!   
Her armor clanked as she walked, the sound only now echoing throughout Waterfall. This was where she met Papyrus in the game, so what was she doing now? She seemed to have seen your small group since none of you hid, leaping off the cliff like it wasn't eight feet tall or anything.   
Once she landed, you could finally get a clear look at her, despite how dark it was. Her armor was cracked in some areas, holes in others. There was a half broken heart on the left side of her chest armor, on the right side, was a whole half. Her gloves bore the hearts of when she became Undyne the Undying, and several other areas were like her battle form. The shoulder armor was jagged, while her steel boots were pointed. A spear formed in her hand. 

You squeaked when San's left eye glowed blue,  The faintest of a blue circle glowed in the middle of his eye socket. It was so barely visible you almost didn't catch sight of it. The blue steam whipped around as he materialized several Gaster Blasters. He still had his arm pressed against your frontside, protecting you and Papyrus.   
"What are you doing Sans?!" Undyne shouted through her helmet, sounding crazed. "That's a human!! They're evil, do you not see it?! Hand it to me right now!" You felt Papyrus's grip on your sleeve tighten, almost in anger?   
You wanted to glance up at Papyrus but your body wouldn't move. Your eyes couldn't take their gaze off of Undyne and Sans as they squared off with weapons bared.   
"Undyne, don't do this." Papyrus whined. Only you must've heard this, either that or no one else cared. Papyrus's words surprised you nevertheless.   
The smaller skeleton lifted his left arm off of you slowly, and the mouth of the Gaster Blasters reacted to the movement. Their jaws separated, revealing a glow inside as they readied their attack. Three more spears were summoned by Undyne, and they were sent flying towards San's Gaster Blasters. In reaction to the spears, at least 12 orange and glowing tall bones erupted from the earth. They shattered the spears and blocked the blasts from the Gaster Blasters. You looked up at Papyrus and saw that he was angry.   
The arm that was not holding your sleeve was out, holding another bone.   
He was the one who summoned the bones.   
"Papyrus?! You too? HA you WIMPS! I'm gonna kill it MYSELF!" Undyne shrieked, throwing her spear at you.  
Your body flinched back into Papyrus unwillingly, and your heart sank quick. Papyrus deflected the spear with ease. He pet your hair in a way to calm you down and nodded to Sans. 

San's grin grew. 

Undyne took a step back, summoning more spears. Sans turned back to you and Papyrus, grabbing Papyrus's arm. You barely blinked when you realized he teleported you three. The new surroundings were the same, so you could assume that you were still in Waterfall.   
However you were definitely in a different place.  
    You wished you could say that you recognized the area perfectly, but you didn’t. San’s eye glow dissipated, as did his evil look. The Gaster Blasters were already gone.  
The surrounding area was full of a glowing blue water, almost blinding because of how dark the scenery was. You could barely pick up the fact that you were standing near grass, while the terrain under you was a wooden bridge.   
Papyrus softened his grip on your sleeve, which you had just finally registered as pain. That would leave a bruise.  
“we need to keep moving, i could only move the three of us so far.” Sans explained briefly, pulling on your other sleeve. The three of you began the trek once more, this time at a more hurried pace. Sans couldn't stress enough about how they had to get away from Undyne.  
“Papyrus…” You whispered. He looked down at you, smiling kindly.  
“Yes?” He asked.  
“What, um, happened to Undyne?” You asked hesitantly. He didn't look angry, but the smile did disappear a touch.   
“one of the humans broke mettaton, the monsters only entertainment. alphys, a scientist here, locked herself away in fear of the humans once she saw what they did to her creation. so in return, undyne went crazy because alphys and her liked each other. without alphys or any of the royal guard -thanks to some humans- she had nothing left. the end.” Sans spoke up from up ahead, explaining with a dull voice.   
Papyrus gave you a sympathetic look, nodding in agreement to what Sans said. You may not have wanted to believe it, but everything they’ve said made sense. A bittersweet reunion with one of your favorite games huh?  
-  
Napstablook’s house loomed above the three of you as you walked past. Just by the outside alone, you could tell it too had been affected by the humans that had fallen down previous. If you squinted hard enough, you could see Napstablook through the window. His headphones were on his head at least. He stared back at you, crying his famous tears. Except he was glaring at you as well…  
“Papyrus, who is that?” You asked the tall skeleton, just to be sure.  
“Why, that's Napstablook. Mettaton’s cousin.” Papyrus answered, beginning to worry. He must have realized that Napstablook was looking at you with murderous intent too.  
“Lets walk a bit faster shall we?” Papyrus offered, holding onto your shoulder and picking up the speed. Sans didn't argue, happy to get away from Undyne in any way.


	7. Cheaperz 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue

Trudging through the caves and catacombs through the Waterfall was a touch boring, as not one of your group made a sound while walking. Occasionally you could hear Sans hiss for some reason, and you worried that he was injured. Papyrus didn't seem to hear it, and even to you it was a faint sound. You wondered with what you could get away with.  
“Papy, we should uh, stop soon.” You whispered to the taller skeleton. He quirked up an eyebrow but didn't argue.   
Once all three of you stopped walking, Sans gave you a look. Or, what you could presume as a look, because of the no pupil thing…  
“We should rest for a little bit,” You explained, pretending to yawn. Sans crossed his arms, looking to Papyrus. You swore you could hear the hiss again.  
“paps, ya know we can’t stay for long. we are already lagging behind, she could find us at any minute. i don’t think we have time for-” Sans started. Papyrus shook his head, holding onto your sleeve a bit tighter.  
“Two minutes Sans.” Papyrus offered. “At least that. Undyne won’t follow us into Hotland, it hurts her in more ways than one. We’re almost there anyways.”   
You held a stare with Sans.  
He shrugged, turning away. “fine.” You had won the battle thanks to Papyrus, who was giving you a questionable look. Biting your lower lip you wondered if he would believe you about Sans. Worth a try.  
“I think Sans is hurt.” You whispered softly. Keeping your voice quiet was difficult because of the echoing of the caves, but you tried as hard as you could. Papyrus in turn tilted his head, seeming to either question or figure out if what you were saying was true. After a few seconds, he nodded slowly.  
“I have been noticing him acting funny, but Y/N, he’s been acting like that for longer than you’ve been here. Are you positive?” Papyrus asked worriedly. The two of you were huddled close while Sans paced the area a few feet away. He seemed even more nervous now that you had stopped moving, but it was worth the discomfort.  
You finally nodded back to Papyrus. He sighed, looking at Sans with an unreadable expression. It suddenly hit you. Neither of you could really approach Sans to find out. He’s way too secretive even when he’s relaxed. Sharing another look with Papyrus, he shrugged.  
You made a thoughtful face.  
Leaving Papyrus, you began walking towards Sans. Papyrus tried to call you back in hushed whispers, but Sans already noticed you. Too late to turn back- Like all of the other things you’d been doing lately.  
“y/n, what are you-” Sans started before you interrupted him with a physical distraction. His eye sockets widened, while his face darkened. You had abruptly lifted up his white t-shirt, surprising yourself by your actions. You couldn't tell if worry outweighed fear, but you were frozen in place.  
“I knew it! Sans you have a-” Before you could finish your sentence, Sans slapped a palm against your mouth. He took his shirt back with heated anger, lowering it back over his cracked rib cage.  
His glare was intense.  
You accidently hiccuped in fear. The sound was strange when it was being cupped by a bone hand. You could hear Papyrus somewhere behind you, and you knew if you had looked behind you, he’d be glaring at Sans.  
Sans’s gaze softened as he looked down, letting his hand slip off of your face. He looked like he didn't mean it, as if he was sorry.   
“I’ll just…” You murmured, stepping back a few feet. “Keep walking. We should head out again.” He raised his head as if to say something, but he let it go with a nod. You felt Papyrus’s hand on your sleeve again, this time trying you comfort you.   
-  
You recognized the bridge -that you’d have befriended Monster Kid at- up ahead. The walk around Waterfall was quiet once again, but tinged with tension as well. Or rather, only you felt tension.   
At least Hotland was just around the corner.  
Along with a cave that Undyne was standing on top of. Along with a…  
Undyne?!  
Sans cursed under his breath, stopping the three of you from moving any further once again. He seemed to do that often. He refrained from touching you this time instead of how he held you forcefully back the last time Undyne showed up. That small detail made you feel guilty. He had a space bubble and you popped it, and because of a small bit of worry inside of you, you broke something fragile.  
Trust.  
“papyrus, i don’t think i’ll be able to teleport us past undyne. y/n, i have a hard question to ask of you.” Sans said, not meeting your gaze.   
“Ask away.” You said with a false smile. At least you tried again.  
“i need you to fight undyne.” He asked. Papyrus and you both stood up straight in alarm.  
“Sans, i'm not letting Y/N fight her! You know what Undyne is capable of-” Papyrus began before you interrupted.   
“I’ll do it.” You said nodding firmly. Papyrus grabbed your arm tightly, causing you to wince.  
“No Sans.” He said. You tried to pull away, but Papyrus had a locked grip on your arm. “Undyne will kill her.”  
“undyne will kill the three of us if we don’t do something!” Sans argued, gesturing to you. “you heard the kid, she wants to.” You looked up to Papyrus and gave him a shallow nod in agreement. Papyrus looked frustrated.  
“paps, don’t you dare.” Sans said quickly, reaching an arm out towards you. Whatever Sans was about to stop Papyrus from doing it was too late. You blacked out. Again.   
Your chest felt as if someone stabbed into you as you greeted the CONTINUE button once again. What the hell just happened?   
The area was pitch black like it had been before, but with little white glowing lights floating around you this time. That was new. You spun in a circle to see if anything else changed. Nothing. You faced the CONTINUE button and pressed it, gasping as you woke up in a pile of sweat.  
You were so hot, whatever you were laying on was hot, the air around you was stuffy and hot, and you could taste the heat through your nose and mouth.  
“Hehe.” You croaked. “Welcome to Hotland.”

Sans crouched next to you as you sat up, handing you a cup of water. You took the cup with gratitude. However you drank it too fast and ended up choking on it. Sans rubbed your back, nodding as if he knew that was going to happen. He suddenly disappeared, leaving some blue ‘flames’? You weren’t sure what they were.   
He appeared back in the same spot with another cup of water. Well isn’t he a gentleman today. This time, you chose to drink the cup slowly.  
“Am i allowed to ask how Papyrus keeps doing that?” You asked Sans after you finished. This time, your voice was back to normal.  
Sans shrugged a response. “i don’t even know. i’m kind in the same boat with ya kid.” He looked concerned again, but you weren’t sure who the concern was pointed towards.  
“Where is he?” You asked looking around. Sans’s smile softened as he laughed a little.  
“he’s trying to break into alphy’s lab. it’s quite ‘humerous’ if ya ask me.” He joked. You laughed, making him laugh a little more.   
“I guess we should go help.” You offered, standing up. He nodded and led the way. The distance was short, but you snagged another cup of water on the way to make up for it.  
As you reached the lab entrance, you noticed Papyrus leaning his head on the door. He slowly tapped his attack bone pathetically at the lock. You tried really hard not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped you. Papyrus turned his head towards you, smiling a little more.  
“It’s locked.” He said shrugging.  
“welp, guess i have to step in pap.” Sans said, letting Papyrus take a few steps back to where you were standing. He winked at you, holding onto your sleeve.  
“might wanna step back a few more paps, y/n.” Sans warned, summoning two Gaster Blasters. Papyrus practically dragged you as he gave Sans a wide berth. The red rock beneath your feet was warm, and calming now. It may have been dry and hard, and a little crumbly, but it was comfortable.   
The loud blast from blowing up the lab door was not.  
Sans panted slightly, and you spotted a sweat drop slide down his head. How that worked, you had no idea. You could tell doing these things taxed on his body, and with him already hurt…  
“welcome to alphys lab kiddo. you too paps.” Sans said, turning back to face the two of you. He chuckled when he saw how far away you two were. You could have walked a few feet back to get water, that was how far away you were from the explosion. You worried about Alphys inside, almost hoping she was deep in the lab with the amalgamates.   
Papyrus had never seen the lab before, as he never had a reason to. It appeared to be that Sans already knew what Alphys lab was like, making you curious to know more. Why would he already be familiar with the building?   
The three of you walked in, with you in the middle of the two skeleton brothers. There wasn't much light, but because of the hole in the wall that Sans made, the lab had enough light to see with. You looked around, halfway pretending to have never seen Alphys lab before. All around it didn't look much different from the last time you'd seen it in eight bit, however of course there were changes. The screen you were usually projected upon was black, completely turned off. Alphys desk was messier than normal (Which was hard to make worse) and her Kissy Mew Mew figurine was gone. There was a stack of dog food bags, all of them either half full or empty. She must have stocked up for the amalgamates before she locked herself away in here with Mettaton. Where were the two anyways?  
Sans seemed to read your mind as he too looked around, slightly confused.   
“Where is Alphys?” Papyrus questioned, still looking around in slight awe. You frowned and remembered the upstairs escalator thing. Hopefully it wouldn't look too suspicious of you to go around exploring. You slipped from Papyrus’s grasp on your shirt sleeve and walked around. Sans seemed to be fine with this, as he too was straying from Papyrus to look around. Eventually you neared the escalator, finally spotting it in the darker side of the lab.   
“Sans, Papyrus, I found something.” You called softly, alerting the two. “I'm going to climb up first, i'll call if I find something.” A murmur of agreement came from Sans, as he’d found nothing. Papyrus almost tripped as he walked quickly over to you.  
“I’ll come with you.” Papyrus said, his tone had a ‘don’t argue with me’ feel to it so you left it alone. He held onto the back of your shirt as the two of you climbed up. Because of the no power, the escalator was now stairs. Steep stairs. After a minute or two, you reached the top.   
A dim light flashed towards your eyes, blinding you at first. You could barely recognize it as a phone’s flashlight option. What in the world…  
“D-Don’t hurt h-him!!” Alphys shrieked, clutching something to her chest. She was sitting on the floor with something near her. Her room was so dark that you couldn't see well, especially with the flashlight in your eyes. Papyrus called down to Sans, mentioning something you didn’t quite hear.   
Your main focus was Alphys right now. Deciding to crawl over, you sat a foot or two away from the yellow dinosaur. Her flashlight stayed on you the whole time as Sans climbed up to meet Papyrus. You tried to smile at Alphys.  
“It's okay, i’m with Papyrus and Sans.” You reassured her. “I’m not going to hurt anyone, especially with Sans breathing down my neck 24/7.” You joked, trying to ease the tension.   
You started to feel like calming down a monster that was afraid of you was becoming a normal thing. And you weren't sure how you felt about that.  
Alphys lowered her phone light, adjusting a pair of broken glasses on her nose. You could finally see what she sat next to.   
Mettaton’s square body. Before the switch was pressed. Within his cold metal frame was a hole, gashed through the middle. You could see wires and patches where Alphys tried to weld in order to fix him, but he seemed unresponsive.  
Dead, even.  
“Why a-are you here?” Alphys stuttered, pointing her flashlight on Sans. He raised an arm, covering his face from the onslaught of light with a growl.  
“we’re here to get through hotland.” Sans answered, nodding to you. “we might need a place to rest for a little while too. i’m a bit ‘bone dry’ on energy.” Papyrus’s face was worth it, you thought. With a soft laugh, you turned your attention back to Alphys and away from Papyrus.  
“Maybe…” You started, an idea forming. “Maybe we could lure Undyne here.” The three monsters looked at you like you’d grown a second head.  
“Hear me out first.” You cautioned, folding your legs in a criss crossed manner. “If we can somehow get her here, she might not try to follow and kill us later. With Alphys here, Undyne wouldn’t risk hurting the lab just for little ‘ol me now would she?” You were confident for some reason that the plan would work. You didn't know what would happen afterwards, but you were naive.  
“thats a bad idea kid.” Sans said, sitting down next to you. “if she managed to near you, she could easily kill you without hurting the lab or alphys. maybe you're right, but do you want to risk helping her over your own life?” The question made you pause, as did your heartbeat. Sans was right, and of course he would be. But…  
“I’m willing to help Alphys.” You corrected. “And in turn, she could let us stay a night until we build back your strength.” Sans raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the last of your words. He didn’t argue, only looked to Papyrus and Alphys if the idea was okay with them.  
Papyrus smiled uneasily. “If you want to do this, i’ll try to help in anyway.” Alphys looked down to Mettaton, then back up to you. She swallowed.  
“Alright.” She agreed quietly. “L-Let’s do this.”

You whipped back inside the cave Undyne currently sulked upon. You’d finally spotted her and hoped she hadn’t seen you. It’d been awhile since the skeleton brothers, you, and Alphys finally made this plan up. The head scientist still didn’t trust you as much as you’d hoped, but after this you wished to be at least friends.   
You walked out of the cave, gripping tightly on a bone Sans had summoned earlier for you. Please let this plan work, you thought.   
“Hey Undyne! Catch this!” You yelled, trying to make your voice as deep as Sans’s was. Alphys had told you that Undyne was slightly near sighted, so from the top of the cave you’d look like a blob to her. You lobbed the bone up, and realized you sucked at throwing things right afterwards. The pearl white bone managed to gain a few feet, -not nearly high enough- before plummeting right back to you.  
Undyne had heard you, but she didn't know you’d thrown something up in the air in an attempt to reach her. She was confused at the least…   
The armored fish lady jumped from the top of the cave, summoning a spear in her hand on her way down. She landed hard, cracking the earth beneath her.   
“You aren’t Sans.” She said almost surprised to see you, even if her gaze was lowered into a tight glare. “You stupid human, are you trying to get yourself killed?!” With that, she threw the spear with precise aim. You jumped back, narrowly dodging the spear that landed in between your feet.  
“No, i’m not.” You breathed, throat suddenly dry. “If you want my soul, you’re going to have to catch me first.” Right after you said the last few words, you bolted into the cave. Undyne of course gave chase, screaming at you for running away from a fight instead of facing her. At least that was normal.  
As you ran with deep breaths, you could hear her quickly catching up to you. You could see Papyrus ahead, making sure you hadn’t been captured once Undyne saw you. He was on the border of Waterfall and hotland, holding a long bone in his right hand. He was ready to slow her down if necessary.   
“Papyrus!” You called, soon becoming short of breath. “Hurry!” Papyrus nodded, running back into hotland. Perfect.  
As you entered hotland, passing by a pile of wood that used to be a sentry station, the heavy heat hit you like once before. Behind you, too close for comfort, you heard Undyne gasp at the heat. The plan was working so far.  
She followed you onto the bridge and onto the rock right after. Instead of collapsing from heat, she continued to run after you. Welp, one step in the plan was off. As you neared Alphys lab, you could hear Undyne’s heavy breathing, worse than your own. Undyne gasped and you barely heard the word ‘water’ before she finally fell, practically on Alphys doorstep. You stopped running and bent over with a gasp of your own.   
The adrenaline had kept you running, but you’d run out of energy.  
“take a rest.” Sans said from behind you, nodding to Papyrus who was surprised that Undyne made it that far. Papyrus gently helped you walk inside the lab, setting you down against one of the lab walls. The steel was cold, aiding the cover of heat moments beforehand. Sans teleported into the lab with Undyne, laying her near the messy desk. On the desk were a few glasses of water they’d snagged for the plan.   
Alphys thanked Sans quietly. She grabbed a glass of water and poured some onto Undyne. The water seeped into Undyne’s scales rather quickly, revitalizing her. The process was similar to when you healed yourself through food consumption. At least now you knew the others could heal. That meant Papyrus could have a better chance of surviving. The crazy fish lady opened her eyes, registering what she saw.   
“Alphys?!” She questioned, startled to see the scientist for the first time in a long while. Alphys smiled awkwardly, unsure as to how she should react. She hadn’t seen Undyne for a long time, and any sort of socialization seemed alien to her. You wondered if you and the skeleton brothers should give her some space or not.   
“Sans, Papyrus…” You whispered to them, pulling on Papyrus’s glove. “Let's go upstairs for a bit. They might need some time.” Sans’s gaze lingered on Undyne, not yet willing to move. Papyrus then tugged on Sans as well. He finally moved, making sure to keep an ‘eye’ on her. The three of you left the scientist and fish lady for some time. Hopefully that would soften some edges.   
After a short time passed, you could hear some awkward laughs from downstairs. You smiles brightly to Papyrus. He grinned back to you, but his look wandered back to Sans. The short skeleton had fallen asleep pretty fast once again. You didn't think he slept last night and you wished he could be rested up now. A small thought came to your mind.   
“Papy, do you think Sans is...Okay?” You asked in a quiet hush. Papyrus turned to face you once again, slightly confused.   
“What are you thinking Y/N?” Papyrus whispered back. He readjusted himself closer to you, letting Sans keep his corner space between the wardrobe and the desk where Mettaton was resting. You sat next to the weird scratched up blue cube when you'd arrived upstairs, while Papyrus was on the other side in between a ‘coffee’ table and the blue cube. He had moved to face you, sitting right in front of you with a worried look. Sans wasn't an easy topic to talk about loosley.   
“I mean... He’s hurt.” You swallowed, looking away from Papyrus. “Maybe you two should stay-”   
Papyrus shook his head, tugging a little at his scarf in what it seemed to be a nervous tick. His look was firm.  
“That won't happen. We’ll be with you until the end!” He said, forgetting to whisper. Sans jerked awake from his position sitting against the wall, grunting as he stood. After a few tense seconds, he was in the corner with you and Papyrus.   
“i missed somethin’ didn’t i.” He asked rhetorically. Both you and Papyrus smiled sheepishly in return. Sans sighed and sat down where he’d stood. “well, spill it.”  
“Y/N thinks that-” Papyrus started,  
“-You two should stay here with Alphys.” You finished Papyrus’s sentence. Sans stiffened. Before he replied back, he stopped himself short. Something must have stirred some thoughts.  
“no, we’re going with you. like papyrus said. i ain’t leavin’ my brother’s favorite human.” He murmured, sending Papyrus an amused look. Papyrus huffed.  
“My only human.” He said defiantly. That enticed a laugh out of you, warming the tension of the conversation away. You wouldn’t press on it, they were ‘grown’ men. Maybe. You actually weren’t sure.  
“Well, this human wants to sleep. I’m sure we all need a rest too after this morning. Sorry for waking you up Sans.” You announced, beaming. Papyrus grinned back, standing up. He helped Sans up and to his original napping spot. Sans thanked him quietly. You were almost positive Sans didn’t mean for you to hear those words, but it brought a smile to your face.  
Papyrus walked over back to you, across the robins egg blue tiles. He sat across the blue cube once again, leaning his head back against the pale green wall. He then turned his head to face you, his smile was contagious. You smiled back.  
“Sleep well Papyrus.” You yawned, ready for a short nap. Slowly your eyes began to shut.  
Slowly…


	8. CHAPEHH 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is vury vury short

**Y** o _u_ e _n_ t **er** ed a **ni** g _h_ t _m_ **ar** e.

 

You stood in the center of what it seemed to be a dark tiled corridor. Green lights barely lit up the hallway, making your eyes strain in order to see. You took a step, attempting to call out to see if anyone was there. You hadn’t taken a single step. Your voice was garbled into a static murmur of mess. What was happening? Where were you? Yet...It seemed so familiar. You tried to move again, this time the world warped around you and you were at the end of the hallway. You turned around and away from the corner, a bit startled. What did you just do?

“FRISK?” A clear voice filled the empty air like a blade. Your vision shifted and you could see Papyrus in front of you. You reached out a hand in the hopes of getting his attention. You looked down to your arm.

You were missing a sleeve. The skin on your arm was lacerated with what seemed to be burn trails. That was the oddest thing…

Well, that was due to the fact that you knew where they came from. Sans had battled with you? Was that right? But you thought you were friends with him…

Papyrus cupped your face, however he didn't at the same time. His touch was cold, but he wasn’t touching you. You were alone.

**A** **l** o _ n _ e .


	9. chapter 8 hnn too lazy

You awoke with a start, breathing heavily. You were laying curled up against the blue cube. Papyrus was on the other side. Sans was even further down. Undyne was shushing you.  
Wait.  
Your eyes widened at the sight of her, survival drives kicking in within you. Jumping up, you almost made it to the nearest escalator. Undyne grabbed you, covering your mouth with a quiet,  
“Shhhh.” Your body froze, tensing up in her arms. She lacked her armor, wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. Her grip was ever tight around your smaller body. She pointed with her free hand to a pile of clothes next to Papyrus. Then pointed to Papyrus.  
“They are for him you little brat. Calm down.” Undyne harshly whispered into your ear. You shivered at her tone of voice. She wasn’t here to hurt you and Alphys was downstairs. You needed to calm down like she said, for your heart was racing. The beat pounded in your ears.  
Bump bump...Bump...Bump bump. The beat skipped and you felt a sharp jab enter your chest.   
“I’ll take you to Alphys.” Undyne whispered, her warning clear. She lifted her hand off your mouth, shifting you into both arms. She then hopped three steps at a time down the dead escalator.   
With a surprisingly soft landing, she set you down next to the messy desk where Alphys sat at. You straightened your shirt, looking up to Undyne with a grimace. She terrified you, and you weren’t sure you could fully trust Alphys either. Not without Sans or Papyrus.  
“Ah, Y/N. Im s-sorry that Undyne w-woke you u-up… I’d o-offer you something to e-eat, but i-i don’t have any-anything.” Alphys apologized, stuttering as much as ever. Undyne smiled softly, her edge smoothed over just by the couple hours spent with Alphys.  
You smiled with Undyne, practically beaming. The apology was nice, when she could have been disinterested with you all together. She only allowed you and the skeleton brothers to stay for a night, she had no requirements to fill other than that.   
This was kindness.  
“Thank you Alphys, I'm okay.” You said with a small laugh. “I ate some of Papyrus’s spaghetti a while ago.” Technically it wasn't a lie. The small dinosaur snorted with amusement. Everyone knew Papyrus’s spaghetti was...Ah, a bit special.  
“I-I don’t know h-how you g-got through it.” Alphys joked, before looking up to Undyne and added, “How were t-the brothers?”  
“Asleep.” Undyne answered simply. “No better off than any of us were before, nor after the human came along. Hopefully this’ll change.” She looked into your eyes. You swore you could see the same hallway from your nightmare in that brief moment. You swallowed.   
Alphys nudged Undyne, apparently taking your sudden uncomfortableness to be from Undyne’s words. The fish lady rolled her eyes. A small thumping took your attention, making you look behind you.   
Papyrus tackle hugged you. At first you didn't recognize him, for his apparel changed. His battle body was gone and what replaced it was the clothes brought up by Undyne.   
A loose black tank top gently hung off of his shoulders. You looked down and blushed a touch at his jeans. His hip bones stuck out, similar to an alternate universe you remembered. He smiled at you. Undyne looked him up and down, nodding some.   
“I’m sorry about trying to kill you all. Let this make up for some of it Papyrus. Obviously I’m not being forgiven for a long time.” She explained curtly. You could tell she wasn’t someone who’d apologize often. Alphys most likely put her up to replacing Papyrus’s clothing.   
“Is Sans still asleep?” You asked. Papyrus nodded in reply, looking briefly back up the escalator. You could tell he was worried about his brother. Frankly, so were you. But you’d trust his judgment. Oh god did you just make that joke?  
“We should wake him up…” Papyrus murmured. “We need to get going.” Alphys nodded mostly to herself, understanding the underlying meaning. You three needed to go in order to finish this.  
“I’ll m-make s-sure to keep t-the system offline f-for the rest of the trip t-through Hotland.” Alphys spoke up, heading to her giant computer. Undyne followed the scientist, giving you a short nod.  
You left Papyrus on the first floor, to which he didn’t protest. Much. As you reached the top, you found Sans’s sleeping form quickly.   
He was in the same place you left him thankfully. As you neared, his body stirred. His right hand was twitching as he let out a few whines.   
You began to wonder if you should leave Sans and wait it out for a little while longer, but Papyrus seemed to want to leave.   
Kneeling, you murmured to Sans, “Sans, wake up. Wake up Sans. Papyrus thinks we should leave.” At first he didn’t move.  
In a split second, his eyes opened wide as his hand shot out to grab you. Your feet stumbled back, but you didn’t fall. Sans held the front of your shirt. You looked up and met his soulless eyes.  
“sorry.” He mumbled, letting you go. He sighed, staring at the floor. At least you assumed that was the case when he tipped his head down. You weren’t mad.   
“We’re leaving soon.” You said, kneeling down again. “Are you okay?” He looked up with a halfhearted smile.  
“im fine y/n. hows papy holdin’ up?” Sans asked, sitting up straighter. He almost seemed to distract you from himself by asking his question. You could tell his cracked rib was causing him pain, especially with sleeping on the hard floor. Small lines of weariness were noticeable under his eye sockets. He babied his left side where the fractured rib was. He didn’t smile as much but then again, you didn’t know if he had before either.  
“Papyrus is fine. He’s waiting for us downstairs. You ready?” You asked, standing up. You held out a hand.   
He took it.  
You helped him up, letting him borrow your strength for a time being. He let go of you, but paused at the escalator stairs thing. You really didn’t know what to call it. Hesitantly you held out your hand to him again. He gave you what you thought was a thankful look and took your hand. You let him adjust before the two of you walked down the stairs at Sans’s pace.  
With a sigh from the skeleton, the two of you reached the bottom. Papyrus greeted you and Sans with a smile.  
“I was worried we’d have to wait another day if you took any longer!” Papyrus laughed, trying to cheer everyone up. He seemed to be in a good mood, making you smile. Well, it worked didn’t it?  
“we’re here papy.” Sans said smiling back. He seemed a little more laid back now. “who’s ready to go?”  
“Me!” Papyrus cheered. His cheers were still quiet compared to the other version of him, but he was truly excited. Both of them were probably as scared as you were. Even so…  
Why have a bad mood?  
“Me!!” You cheered along, laughing. This was the ending wasn’t it? The king’s castle was a hop skip away from hotland. The barrier was so close.  
“alright. paps, lead the way.” Sans said chuckling at both of your enthusiastic replies.


	10. ChAptErrrr 9

As Alphys promised, none of the systems with lasers or whatever were on.   
In fact, the three of you even took a break at what looked to be Sans’s hotdog stand. You left the two for a second, looking over the shabby shack like structure. Sans followed you, chuckling sadly.  
“this was my second job. i sold hotcats and dogs. not much business y’know.” He winked. You laughed softly, looking at the shack more closely. Small things were scattered about, a ketchup and mustard bottle on the wall on their sides, yellow mustard everywhere in the walls, and yet there didn’t seem to be any hotdogs or cats. Sans walked into the shack somehow and smiled wide to you. He leaned over the counter and cupped one side of his cheek as if to whisper something.  
“hey kid, wanna hotcat?” He asked as if he was on the black market. You played along and leaned forward, looking back and forth to make sure no one could see you talking with this strange man.  
“Yes, how much? I want- no- neeeeed a hotcat man.” You said as serious as you could, desperate for a hotcat. He almost broke character.  
“i got the stuff, so give me fifty.” He whispered.  
“Fifty? Deal, totally worth it.” You replied, pretending to pull out some money. You slapped your hand on the counter and slid it to him slowly. “Now lemme see the goods.”  
He pulled out a hotcat from underneath the counter, already in a bun.  
“mustard and or ketchup with that?” He asked, amusement filling his voice when he saw your expression. You were shocked to see the hotcat. You honestly expected to just play around, but he literally had one.  
“K-Ketchup sir.” You finally replied, forgetting character. Your stomach rumbled. He laughed, turning around and grabbing the ketchup bottle. He squirted a squiggly line along the hotcat.  
“now, i haven’t made a hotcat in a while. so it might not taste like it used to.” He admitted, handing you the hotcat. Papyrus made his way to you, raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips.  
“Sans i think those are stale.” Right as Papyrus said that, you bit into the cat. Immediately you smiled. It actually tasted edible and surprisingly it was good. The ketchup probably made it better though. Sans shot Papyrus a grin.   
“still got it.”

Without Mettaton around, you didn’t have to go through any of his shenanigans. However, the three of you stopped walking. You tipped your head up, wincing at the sight of spider webs. That arachnophobia strikes again!  
The floors and walls were purple, covered in shadows. Webbing curled into corners and over the doorway. You could smell cookies, but you could also smell burning flesh. This was new to you, as you could only see the game instead of experience the other senses.  Your nose definitely wrinkled up.  
“welcome to muffet’s lair.” Sans sighed, waving away the webbing that blocked the doorway. He didn’t seem to like this anymore than you did. Papyrus softly gripped your sleeve, this time trying to comfort you.   
As the three of you walked even further in, you could hear a shrill laughter.   
Oh god, you thought. You liked Muffet and even thought she was cool. However… You’d always bought the spider donut in order to stop Muffet’s battle. The spider aspect was not okay.  
“I heard…” Muffet called. Papyrus’s grip tightened on you defensively.   
“I heard that humans kill spiders.”   
“I heard…”  
“That they like to invade our territory.”  
“I heard…”  
Her body suddenly dropped from the roof and onto the floor directly in front of you. She stood up slowly, tipping her head and meeting your eyes.  
“That they like to lie to me when they kill my beloved Cupcake.” She snarled, lunging out at you. Her clothes seemed normal until she got close. The small purple dress was covered in dust and webbing, making you wonder what the hell happened. Her eyes seemed unfocused and puffy, like she was crying recently.   
You let out a small shriek when she got within a two inch distance between you two. Papyrus didn’t seem to expect her to move that fast, as he wasn’t prepared either.  
A red heart appeared in front of you, making you gasp. You were entering a battle and no one could stop it.   
…..  
Except Sans apparently, as he literally threw her a few feet away. The heart disappeared back into you, making you feel whole even if you didn’t feel like you lost anything. You faced Sans with a raised eyebrow.  
“Thank you Sans.” You said smiling a little. He shrugged, but he couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his...Lips? Wait what-  
“we better run.” He warned, nodding to you. Papyrus pulled on your shirt. The three of you walked away at a hurried pace, until you could finally feel the danger pass.   
Everyone walked in silence for awhile, almost anticipating the end ahead. A little further was the hotel that led to the Core. Then...The house and judgement hall. After a short walk, you faced the hotel doors.  
Opening the door- You have got to be kidding me, You thought angrily. The door was locked! Come on! After all that you and the brothers have been through. Just great.   
“Its locked.” You deadpanned. “Of course its locked, why wouldn’t it be?” Sans chuckled at your frustration. The short skeleton waved you and Papyrus away from the hotel doors. He pulled a bone from thin air.  
And chucked it into the glass door.  
“Sans!” Papyrus scoffed laughing some. You laughed as well, easing the tension within your body. You made sure to step over the yellow glass, avoiding the chance of cutting yourself up. The hotel was dark and barren. A sound similar to hollow air flowing through a frosted forest filtered through the vents. The exit was only around ten feet away. Not that you wanted to rush, but the pent up feelings you had contained no patience whatsoever.  
“So the core… What should i expect after the core?” You asked, opening the one unlocked door in the building. Stupid exit.  
“the king’s house.” Sans answered softly. “and a golden hall after that. it’s just for show, nothing much. the throne room is where we’ll see the king. whatever happens kiddo, well, i can’t help you there.”  
Papyrus and you seemed to mull the new information over. Of course, you knew the Judgment hall was not just for show. He clearly was hiding information from Papyrus. Though… You knew you most likely would have done the same thing. If push came to shove, Papyrus might end up knowing a lot more hidden information by coming along.  
You passed through the dim, but yellow and blue hallway leading into the core. The elevator seemed to almost glow within the dark entrance to the core. Thankfully it worked when you pressed the button, as the doors slid open. Papyrus stood in one corner. Sans in the other. You stood in the middle.  
The elevator went up.  
The silver doors slowly slid open, letting the three of you exit. Turning to the right, was the broken but still decorative door. It would have led you to the battle with Mettaton. The three of you walked through the small space, exiting that too. Turning again to the right, led you down a long hallway. For a brief second you felt claustrophobic.   
“this is the way to the king’s home.” Sans said, looking up to Papyrus who’d been silent. The taller skeleton looked to you and Sans, all three of you stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
For a split second, you realized how crazy this all is. Papyrus, decked out in Undyne’s clothes. He was once afraid of even seeing humans and now he laughs along with you. Sans, someone who’d kill you in two seconds had it not been for him being hurt and tired. He now travels with you on this grand adventure. You, a normal human. All you did was download a possible virus.  
And end up in a video game turned reality. You patched up a relationship, made an older woman laugh, befriended two skeletons, and scare every living being underground. You’ve been through the story.  
Now you’re living a new one.  
“Y/N, are you ready?” Papyrus asked. Sans looked at you expectantly.  
“Is everyone else ready?” You asked, taking in a deep breath. “‘Cause I am sweating bullets here. This has been one crazy trip, but it was worth it. Meeting all of you down here. Oh, make sure you write on my tombstone that I got to see a skeleton’s tongue. Worth it.”   
Papyrus laughed, shaking his head. Sans chuckled some, nudging you.  
“that’s the spirit.”

Small echoes of your footsteps rung throughout the judgement hall. You and the skeleton brothers had just entered the entrance to it, taking in the sight of the golden columns and paled colors. Asgore’s house had been surprisingly just like the game. Grey, empty, and untouched for years it seemed.   
You looked up, taking in the sight of the high ceilings and dry smells. Seeing this place was nostalgia to the max. It also made you anxious. Would Sans mention anything about it?  
“papyrus... wait. hold on.” Sans suddenly said, his voice low and quiet. He seemed to stare at something farther up ahead. You leaned past him, taking a look yourself.  
Flowey sat there. Near the end of the hall, staring at the floor with his golden petals drooping. The same darker green thorns wrapped around his base.   
Both you and Sans tensed up.   
Papyrus wasn’t paying attention thank god. He was still gazing at the tall columns. You turned to face Sans. His stare was intently on Flowey however.   
“Sans I’ve met him before...What do we do?” You whispered. His dark gaze whipped to face you.  
“you’ve met him? that makes things a little easier.” He faced the end of the hall once more. “about what we do… you see, i got nothin’. i really can’t fight this guy, neither can you or paps. we’ll just have to see what he wants.” Sans explained gravely. Your heart sunk.  
All three of you guys, dead. If Flowey is already here, then he got to the souls most likely. This didn’t seem like the Asriel from what you were used to.  
Papyrus rested a hand on your shoulder, looking down at you. He had that look of knowing again. As if he knew what you were thinking. Sans smiled sadly to you two, making his way to the left side of you. Papyrus on the right. You in the middle.  
This was the end.


	11. The end

Flowey turned to see the three of you. He smiled, but his eyes were confused. The vine wrapped around his base tightened, as if he was preparing for a battle.   
“Hello.” He said, tipping his head to the side. “I didn’t expect this!” He laughed. Shivers shot down your spine, but you smiled instead.  
“We’re passing through Flowey.” You replied. His smirk grew.  
“As you see, I am not afraid anymore! No! In fact, I took all of the human souls! Isn’t this exciting?!” Flowey cheered with glee. “Now I just need one more.” His expression turned dark, malicious even.   
Flowey planned on breaking the barrier. Of course he would. But what happened to the Flowey who didn’t care? Said to you that you should leave? Ahhh it was so frustrating.  
“Well…” You murmured, cupping the air in front of your chest. Somehow you knew this was the way. And it was, your soul appeared in your hands. Well wasn’t that just so cool? “You can have it.”   
Papyrus and Sans tensed up on each side of you, both of them turning to look at you with disbelief.   
“Y/N, you’ll die!” Papyrus argued, holding an arm out in front of you. Sans only nodded with Papyrus. You shook your head.  
“I’ll be fine, I promise. If this gets you out of here, I’m willing to do it.” You said firmly, looking back at Flowey. The flower’s expression mimicked Papyrus’s. He didn’t believe you. Or maybe, he didn’t want you to. What if the first human was just like you, you wondered. Flowey knew you were you, but does he recognize something else?  
“You aren’t serious.” Flowey said, turning away with his eyes still watching you. “You can’t be willing to give up now, not with all you’ve tried to do. That's not…”   
That's not what Chara would do.   
You could hear those words in your head, almost as clear as if Flowey spoke them. A spike of guilt stabbed your heart. You weren’t this universe’s Chara, no, but you wanted everyone to be free. If dying meant that, then you’d let it happen.  
“I’m not letting you do this.” Papyrus said firmly. Before you realized what he meant, Sans’s eyes widened.  
“no, papyrus, don’t!” Sans yelled, reaching around you for his brother.

One beat.  
Two beats.  
One beat.  
A steady heart rate? Your thoughts clouded. That didn’t make any sense. Why was everything so dark? And quiet except for that sound? Wait.  
You opened your eyes with a moan of pain. Your chest was on fire. Standing up a little, you wobbled in the dark. Yet a subtle glow came from your right. Looking around, you recognized exactly where you were.

CONTINUE                        TRUE RESET

No… No! You mentally screamed. What did Papyrus do?! You walked over to the two buttons, worried about the sudden option to reset. That could not be good. You hesitantly reached an arm out and pressed on Continue.   
Nothing happened.   
You pressed it again, a little harder.   
No reaction from your environment.   
Nothing.   
You pressed it a third time.   
And a fourth. A fifth. A sixth.   
Until you started to highfive it with both hands.  
Nothing was working! You swallowed nervously. You were not about to reset. No way. You could feel your chest tighten further, making you gasp.  
What were you going to do? Wait here for eternity? No. You were being forced this time. Whatever reality you were in, it was not being nice.  
With an inhale and exhale of what seemed like fresh air, you gently pressed the True Reset button.

A music box played somewhere close, that you could hear. Why was it whenever you did something like press a button you ended up laying down with your eyes closed?! As you opened them, you finally figured out what you were laying on.   
A bed of golden flowers.  
You sat up quickly, panic flooding into your body. You reset. You actually did it. Looking around at a new environment once more, you stood. This was the hole you were supposed to fall into. You looked up to the casm. Still beautiful. You made your way to a light patch of grass, shuddering at how dark the world was around you.   
Flowey popped out of the grass suddenly, scaring the crap out of you. He looked...Normal.   
“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” He sang, smiling evilly at you. Your heart sunk again. Twice in five minutes! New record.  
“I know.” You mumbled, shoulders sagging. Tears brimmed your eyes, making the world blur. You missed Papyrus and Sans. Could only hope that they made it out in their world. That's all you could do. You hoped and ran, like the coward you were. A sobbing breath escaped you, startling Flowey.   
“I’m so sorry.” You cried, falling to your knees in front of Flowey. He’d probably kill you. You almost hoped he would. And there you go, hoping again.  
A pair of arms wrapped around you, holding you close. Red gloves…  
“Papyrus?!” You cried out. You didn’t believe it. Papyrus hugged you closer. He was on his knees too.  
“I’m glad you’re okay Y/N.” He said. Sans walked up next to you two, chuckling.  
“flowey really tricked you didn’t he?” Sans said grinning. “for once he was put to good use.” With that comment Flowey and Sans glared at each other. You swore you saw that little stream of electricity -like in anime- between them.  
You faced Toriel, who walked out from behind Flowey. Asgore as well. He looked a little ripped up, especially with half of his cloak missing. Alphys and Undyne appeared too, holding hands. They all looked happy almost.  
“Okay I missed something.” You said to Papyrus, separating yourself from him. “What happened?”   
Toriel shared a look with Asgore. She faced you with a sigh.  
“We don’t know exactly. What we do know, my child, is that the barrier was broken.” She said, shrugging kindly.   
“A lot of time has passed since we last saw you. A lot of talking too, y’know, getting used to each other once again.” Undyne said, crossing her arms. “Warn us next time you decide to travel all the way across the Underground to take a nap.” Flowey shook his head.  
“We’ve argued about it Y/N, none of us can figure it out. We’ve just gone to accept it. The souls disappeared too. But…” Flowey trailed off.  
“but we all got a call somehow. from someone. they said to come here, at the entrance where humans have fallen. that you’d be here.” Sans said, tipping his head. “we were worried that somehow you’d died with the barrier.” He looked away.  
    “Where were y-you? C-can you remember?” Alphys asked, fiddling with her claws.  
    You weren’t sure how to answer that. In fact, none of this made any sense. It was to be honest, well,  giving you a headache. You shook your head to Alphys.  
    “So...Are you all free now?” You asked, looking to Papyrus.  
    He nodded, smiling. “None of us have left yet. We were waiting for you.” Papyrus held your sweater sleeve.   
    “Would you be our human ambassador?” Asgore’s gruff voice asked. You hadn’t heard it before. It sent shivers down your spine. Good or bad, you weren’t sure.  
    You smiled brightly. “Of course. Nothing would mean to me more than that right now.” 

    All of you, Toriel, Asgore, Flowey, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne stood at the end. The barrier was gone, and you all were to go through it. Papyrus…  
    He worried you. How did he do this? And who was that voice that called everyone? Would you wake up in a hospital bed after you walk through? What if you were just hallucinating on some drug because you entered a seizure. This could be true and possible.  
    Breathing calmly. You walked through with everyone.

    Darkness surrounded you, making you turn to look around for any source of light. Where were you? Where were the others?  
    “Chara…?” A voice called. You turned to face the direction you thought you’d heard the unfamiliar voice from. And… Why’d he call you Chara?  
    A hand gripped your shoulder, spinning you around. Suddenly…  
You faced Gaster.  
    “Wh-What?!” You jumped back, out of his grasp. You were beyond scared and startled. In the chance of him being startled too, you ran. Where? You didn’t know. Everything was still dark, like almost every situation you’ve been in thus far. The darkness seemed almost endless, further and further you ran. You slowly jogged, before you started to walk instead. The danger seemed to pass, but you weren’t sure.   
    Why were you here? Where was here?  
    Suddenly you felt the same hand on your shoulder. You turned around, jerking your shoulder free of Gaster’s grasp with a gasp. You turned around to face him, becoming fearful. There was no fanfiction on earth that could make you think that Gaster was a good guy. Maybe. You hadn’t really given him a chance yet.  
    “I don’t understand how you got here, but you can’t really go anywhere Chara. You don’t know how good it is to see a familiar face.” Gaster said, smiling to you. His face and body looked like the sprite in the game to a T, but something was off. His mouth didn’t move when he talked, and he was wearing a turtleneck with a lab coat. How did that work? And how could he talk to you? Didn’t he speak ‘in hands’, or Wing Dings?  
    “I see that you’re confused. Both of us have almost eternity here, so why don’t i explain a few things. Sit, Sit.” He said, gently guiding you to a chair that had appeared from out of nowhere. He sat in his own chair, crossing his legs. “Ask questions my dear, don’t be shy. We’ve met once before, back when you first came to the underground. How is everyone by the way?”   
    You sat still for a little while, trying to think of possible answers. You honestly didn’t know. You were for sure not Chara and you didn’t know anything about the monsters history with Gaster. Also… Was he wearing crocs?  
    “Gaster, my name isn’t Chara. I’m not really, ah, from your time. I was sitting in my home one day, and I blacked out and woke up at the entrance to the underground.” You lied a little, trying to make this seem a little easier for him to understand. “I met a torn up Flowey and after that, a wounded and afraid Toriel. I met a distrustful Sans and a Papyrus with the ability to break reality. Met Undyne and Alphys, And regretfully Muffet. I finally met Asgore after Papyrus broke reality and the barrier. I was about to walk out of the Underground when I just appeared here.”   
    You honestly tried to explain the simplest way you knew. Summarizing! His face was expressionless as ever, but you could see lines of anxiety already forming.  
    “...What is your name child?” He asked. You were about to speak but for some reason you forgot. What was your name?  
    “I don’t know.” You said, worried. “It’s as if i didn’t ever have one.” Memory a bit hazy, you swayed in your seat. At least, you thought you did. Did you just sway? Or was there a light making you dizzy? But then wait, where’s the light coming from?  
    “Chara!” Gaster called out, grabbing your hand as you fell from the chair. Spots dotted your vision, making you breathe heavily. What was this feeling? The world was spinning and you couldn’t regain your balance. Vertigo? Why did that word pop into your head? Do you even have a head?  
    You started to uncontrollably laugh, curling up into a defensive ball while your right hand remained in Gaster’s.  
    “Breathe in my child, through your nose. Please, don’t be afraid.” Gaster spoke softly, at least you thought so. Your laughter began to stop thankfully. With a tired sigh, you remained in the ball for a while. Gaster stroked your back, trying to make things better.  
    “When i first came here, this happened to me as well. It’s okay, this will pass and you’ll be normal again. However… How do you know my name and not your own?” He asked once you calmed down completely.   
    With a shrug you replied, “I don’t know. I know you from my life on the surface, somehow. My memory is so fuzzy of my life with humans that i can’t think clearly. Where are we anyways?” You asked, looking around the dark space from the ‘floor’. Have you asked that before? No… Maybe?  
    “We’re between worlds, spread across the dimensions. This might be why you feel this way actually. Until you’re used to being everywhere at once, you need to stay calm. Maybe you should get some sleep before we continue our talk my child.” Gaster suggested, covering your eyes with his hand. As quickly as you got here, you fell asleep and relaxed for once.

Your eyes opened slowly, taking in a scene of a laboratory. Gaster stood over a countertop, playing with a set of metal balls? You sat up, holding your head. Confused, you stood up warily. You walked over to Gaster, standing next to him. You looked at the silver balls in his hands realizing that it was a pendulum swing.   
“Hello, my child. Did you sleep well?” Gaster asked, looking to you. You smiled softly, feeling much better. With a nod, you looked back to the pendulum set.  
“Physics.” You murmured. “Gaster, nothing makes any sense where I came from. In fact, I’m beginning to wonder if I came from a different world than you. As you said before, this is a place where all is nothing and nothing is all. The man who speaks in hands…” You laughed at the end almost sarcastically.  
“What was your name again?” Gaster asked. “Do you remember?” He seemed to ignore your last comment, self consciously rubbing his holed hands. You nodded.  
“Y/N. Thank you, by the way. For helping me.” You said, smiling again. You pulled back two of the silver balls, letting them hit the middle ones. Two on the other side lifted up, swinging like the first two you’d pulled.   
Everything had an equal and opposite reaction.  
“I’m glad to meet you then, Y/N. I do speak in hands, but here i can do virtually anything.” He shook his head. “I’m not sure how. Sometimes, I get to see glimpses of my old lab too. Then, i meet someone who looks exactly like you.” He faces you this time. “Maybe that is how you’ve seen me before?”   
This time, it was your turn to shake your head. “No. I know who that is. Their name is Frisk.”  
“How could you possibly know that every human in my lab is named Frisk?” He asked, curiously. You smiled, facing him as well.   
“Just a hunch.” 

You and Gaster talked for a long time. About anything and everything you two could think of. You agreed on some things, laughed about others, and let yourself relax. This was your reality now. The one you were in…  
Well, lets just say it didn’t feel natural anymore. You even met Frisk once! That was an experience to say nonetheless.   
Gaster smiled to you as you tried to hold his hand. He gently took yours, and the two of you began to walk. Where? Didn’t matter. The world couldn’t touch you now.

-End-


	12. Epilogue :D

Epilogue: 

After Y/N disappeared, Papyrus became the monster ambassador. The monsters were sad to lose her, especially the brothers who’d spent their time with her. Papyrus still tries to get her back secretly, by sitting in his bedroom and attempting to break reality. Everytime he tries to reach her, he manages to get a glimpse. She was holding hands with someone, and that is all he knew.  
Sans tries to cheer his brother up a lot. He misses her a lot too. They eventually meet other humans, and slowly become accumulated to the loss. Sans always visits the entrance to the underground with Papyrus, sometimes seeing flowers already there.  
Y/N’s body was found by her parents, presumably dead. 

 

Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to ask.  
I will try to answer them the best i can! And of course, I’ll most likely know the answer, as i purposefully left out explanations muahahaha.  
   


End file.
